


Once Upon A Dream

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Kakashi dreams of his love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Kudos: 51
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is late! Sorry! This is my contribution to the KakaIru Week 2020 fest. I chose the prompt: Dreams. I love sleeping beauty, and I was browsing through the web, looking at random pictures to find inspiration for either of yesterday's prompts. The main reason why this is late, by the way. Then I found a picture of Ukraine' Tunnel of Love which you can read about [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tunnel_of_Love_\(railway\)). The pictures look wonderful, especially the ones with couples proposing and such. I thought to myself, this all looks magical and sort of like a dream. Boom! went my brain and then the song from Disney's Sleeping Beauty starting playing in my head and we have this story to show after all of that. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

He is seven, the first time he has the dream.

The dream starts with the sound of a gentle breeze. Kakashi knows he is outside because the air smells fresh and clean in a way that no air freshener can recreate. He opens his eyes and he finds himself in a wooded area. His first impression is that he is surrounded by green. Green leaves, green grass, and the sunlight that filters through the canopy is tinted a light green; just green everywhere he looks. The trees are thin but they grow close together that they form a wall. The leaves shiver in the wind, showing him glimpses of the land beyond the trees.

Kakashi takes a step, hoping to see the other side, only to trip on something. He turns around and sees a pair of railroad tracks hidden in the grass. He looks closers at his surroundings and sees that the walls of trees form a tunnel. He wonders where the tracks lead to and he begins to follow it, only to suddenly hear his name.

"Kakashi."

The voice is sweet and it fills Kakashi with an unknown emotion. He feels his heart clench with a sudden yearning. Kakashi turns around, but the wind picks up then. The gentle breeze of before has turned into a wind so strong it rips the leaves from the trees. The leaves block his view and he can't see the person that he knows is standing right in front of him.

A sudden feeling of desperation fills him that Kakashi reaches out, a name on his tongue, only to wake up in his bed.

* * *

He is twenty-six when the dream changes.

The dream starts the same. He opens his eyes and sees that familiar forest. He trips and finds the same pair of train tracks. When he hears the familiar voice, Kakashi turns around like he usually does, and the same emotion wells up inside of him. The wind picks up like it always does, but this is when the changes happen.

While the strength of the wind is strong to pull the leaves, it calms down quickly. He blinks and watches as the leaves flutter to the ground, revealing the person standing just a few feet in front of him. It is a man with a gentle smile and a curious scar across his nose. There is a gleam in his eyes that Kakashi immediately recognizes. It is love and Kakashi feels a different sort of yearning. He wants to reach out and touch him, this man that Kakashi both does and does not know; hold in his arms, and never let go. Kakashi reaches out and the name that has always alluded him falls from his lips.

"Iruka."

Kakashi wakes up then, and he knows what he has to do.

* * *

"This is a surprise," Sakumo says. He stands in the doorway of his son's room, watching as Kakashi packs for an unexpected trip. He takes a sip of his coffee. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi places the last shirt in his luggage and zips it up. He steps back and stretches his arms above his head. "Um, somewhere in Ukraine."

Sakumo hums. He takes another drink of coffee. "Interesting location. When are you leaving?"

Kakashi pulls his phone out of his back pocket. "In twelve hours."

"How long are you staying?"

Kakashi puts his phone away and grabs his luggage off the bed, placing it on the floor. "As long as it takes to find him."

Sakumo raises an eyebrow. "Is this about that dream you keep having?"

Kakashi sits down on the bed and stares at the pinboard hanging above his desk. The pinboard is covered in photographs, all of them depicting different forests from across the world. He focuses on one picture, in particular, he had recently found. It shows a familiar-looking forest with a familiar pair of train tracks running through a tunnel made of tall trees.

"Yeah," Kakashi says. He licks his lips. "I finally found the place."

"And you think you'll find this person there?"

"I know I will. I already did." Kakashi turns to his father.

"Once upon a dream."


End file.
